


The little red (rocket) riding hood

by SteaMiLKy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Characteristics, Bestiality, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Cervix Penetration, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Incest, Intersex Nero, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Spit-roasting, Virginity, it's also not really bestiality cuz the twins can talk, nero is a dumb hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteaMiLKy/pseuds/SteaMiLKy
Summary: Nero, the little red riding hood, needs to check up on Kyrie who is living in the woods, he however did not expect to meet a wolf that did not want to eat him
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	The little red (rocket) riding hood

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
> 
> After over a year I write again, and of course, it's filth, hope you enjoy it~
> 
> It was inspired from this https://twitter.com/Steampunk_T/status/1232799000585285633?s=19

It was a day like any other, Nero needed to go visit Kyrie in her little cabin in the middle of the woods. He was sent by the village's hunter Credo, Kyrie's brother, to make sure she was alright since the recent wolves attacks, but he was enthusiastic to get to see her again. She always prepared delicious cakes just for him to feast on, but this time he wanted to be the one to bring her a cake.

He wore a nice little dress, topped with his usual red cape, which caused him to have the nickname of _the little red riding hood_ , given by the villagers.

Nero was all ready to go visit her, he had put on his nicest boots, and carefully placed his cake in his little basket. He took a knife as well, either for cutting the cake or for any wolf attacks, whichever came first.

\----

He had now left the village, and was right in front of the woods. Following Credo's advice about the wolves wandering around, he made sure to be quiet during his walk once he entered the forest. It would be _bad_ if a wolf jumped on him and ate him or something.

Carefully looking around at every step, attentive to every noises, he continued on his path on a rather regular pace. Nothing worrying yet. 

He's starting to think Credo was exaggerating, the woods aren't as different as they used to be. He kept going deeper, the trees starting to be denser, but then he heard a crack.

He looked down. No, it wasn't him, no cracked leaf or branch. Oh, perhaps it was some squirrel going back in its tree or a fox running away with a prey, there were plenty of animals in this forest.

Until an immaculate white wolf walked in front of him. It didn't look so aggressive, Nero wasn't very worried about it, although it looked quite big, bigger than previous wolves he encountered.

He just decided to walk past it, said wolf seemingly not caring either, when suddenly he fell on the ground, face first, evidently pushed down.

Wait, is it the wolf ? Then why isn't it eating him already ? Nero tried to get up but he felt pinned down by claws.

Claws reached down his skirt and pushed everything away. _He didn't wear any panties that day_.

He felt a nuzzle on his crotch, seemingly sniffing it. A tongue, the wolf's tongue, brushed over his cunt, he bit back some whimpers, feeling himself already getting wet. _He couldn't believe he's gonna get fucked by a wolf_.

_"Delicious~"_

Nero was surprised, did the wolf talk ? No.. it's a wolf, animals can't talk.. can they ?

"You.. you talk ??"

"Why can't I ?"

"W-well.. you're a wolf !"

"I'm no ordinary wolf, my dear"

"Then what are you ?"

"They call me the _Big Bad Wolf._ "

"The what ?"

"Oh ? I guess you never heard about me, how curious…"

"All I know is that there's wolves and that recently people have been said to be eaten alive by them, which means... shouldn't you be eating me too ?"

"That's not my doing, dear." Chuckling, the wolf got back to licking Nero's wet hole, now pressing into it, nearly fucking him with his tongue. It took everything Nero had to not moan.

Suddenly, the wolf pulled back and brought up Nero's hip. He felt the tip of something pressing his cunt, quickly followed by the sudden thrust of something inside.

The wolf promptly set up a fast and rough pace in his thrusts, rawing Nero's hole mercilessly, well helped by his wetness.

Nero whined, it was so big inside him, it felt so good. The tip kept hitting his cervix, making him sob… Who knew a wolf's cock could be so big and would feel so good.

Part of him felt wrong, he's out there in the woods, getting fucked by a _wolf_ , losing his virginity to an animal's cock, but gods be damned, it felt too good to try and get away, not that he could anyway.

His walls clenched around the canid's cock, trying to take it in more, only to be hit back with the dick managing to enter his cervix, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. He didn't know he could be fucked so deep.

He heard the wolf chuckling over his reactions, then felt the thrusts go deeper, faster and harder, he was now moaning loudly, tears fell from his eyes from the bliss.

"So tight~" The wolf growled in pleasure, he bit down on Nero's shoulder, making him squeak in pain and clench harder around the intrusion.

Nero came over the bite. He felt cum reach his chest. He couldn't believe he came from a wolf's cock, but all these thoughts were brushed away as the wolf absolutely did not stop his pace, still fucking into his over-sensitive cunt.

Nero was overwhelmed. It felt like too much. He couldn't form any thoughts or words anymore, all he could do was moan.

The wolf thrusted harder into his womb, making Nero come a second time, clenching again around the cock. He then felt the base of said cock starting to swell, but his brain was too clouded by pleasure to even think about it.

The growing knot kept forcing its way inside Nero, hitting all the right spots each time, making him come yet again. It was a surprise he was still conscious, the wolf was seemingly determined to fuck him as hard as he could.

Then the knot grew too big to make thrusts possible, the canid forcing its way in one last time before grinding into him, milking yet another orgasm out of Nero.

Nero reached his limit. He ended up fainting, the pleasure was just too much for him to handle.

The wolf grinded his knot into his limp body, finally reaching his own orgasm and filling Nero's womb with his seed, so much that it bulged out from his belly.

He licked his ear and purred his real name, _'Vergil',_ hoping he'd hear it in his unconscious state.

When his knot finally deflated, he pulled out, leaving the boy in his puddle of cum and his hole gaping then ran away, knowing he was going into this wooden cabin in the deepest part of the forest. There were no other places to go, anyway.

\----

Vergil reached the house, taking a more humanoid form, looking strangely similar to the boy he had previously fucked. White hair, blue eyes, making him a perfect trap for the person inside.

He knocked on the door then heard a sweet voice, "Nero, is that you ?"

Oh so that was the boy's name. Good to know. He prepared himself to imitate his voice, "Yes it is, may I come in ?"

"Of course you can ! No need to ask."

She sounded so sweet. Why would such a kind person bother living so deep in the woods ? 

He opened the door and saw the young girl sitting on her bed, so innocently, not aware of a single thing that would happen next. 

"Hi Nero ! It has been a while since I last saw you. I baked you a cake, just like how you love them ! It's on the counter." She smiled and pointed at the cake.

Vergil stayed silent and decided he would spare her, then he jumped on her before she could even react, tying her up and putting a cloth on her mouth to make sure she won't scream. He carried her to the closet and locked her in with a lock he had found. He couldn't take any risks. Can't have her getting out, after all.

He dyed his hair with some water and spice he found in the drawers to match the girl's, then sat down on the bed and put on some clothes he grabbed from the same closet, waiting for the boy to eventually come over. He absolutely planned to have more fun with him.

\----

Nero woke up, his insides feeling sore, barely remembering what had happened, but a name was in his mind. _'Vergil'_. He didn't know who or why. Maybe it was that white wolf he had seen ? He didn't really care, he needed to go to Kyrie's as soon as possible.

He got up and thick blobs of cum came out of him. _He remembers now_. The wolf had seemingly fucked his brains out so much he didn't even remember most of it. 

Despite the load that escaped out of him, he still felt plenty sloshing inside him. He kinda liked it, that sweet feeling of being filled, each step he took making him hornier.

He looked so depraved. He was already having a boner. He didn't want Kyrie to see him like this, but he still had to go check on her.

Finally arriving to her house, _unsuspecting_ , he knocked on the door, and a voice called out

"Come in, Nero !" The voice sounded different, maybe she was sick, but it's okay. He brought stuff with him to make her feel better.

He opened the door and was greeted by a shorter haired 'Kyrie'. Oh, maybe she just changed her appearance a bit. He sat on the side of the bed, then held 'her' hand.

"Did something happen to your hair ?" Nero asked, naively.

"It's to comb it easier, Nero"

Nero noticed 'her' eyes. They were of a sharp, cold, icey blue, and bigger overall. "Did something happen to your eyes ?"

"It's to see you better, dear Nero"

He brought up one of 'her' hands and noticed the claws, "Did something happen to your hands ?"

"It's to scratch myself better, Nero"

As 'she' spoke, he noticed 'her' sharper teeth, "Did something happen to your teeth ?"

Vergil growled, _"It's to bite you better,_ **_my dear~_ ** _"_

He ruffled his hair, getting rid of his cheap homemade hair dye and brushed it back, then tore off the clothes he bothered wearing and pinned Nero down to the bed, his red cock already out and leaking.

Nero couldn't do anything as the animalistic man shoved up his dress and forced his cock in and bit him down his neck… It finally clicked in his brain. _This cock_ , it's the wolf's, and he was fucking into him once again, this time looking strangely human, besides some fur on the neck, arms and legs, wolf ears and a wolf tail.

He didn't have much time to think as his brain was already clouded by pleasure. He's loving this cock, this _red rocket_.

The man slammed his hips into the boy's, pounding his pussy with enough force that it made the bed sway back and forth. He leaned down to his ear and whispered _"Do you remember my name ?"_

Oh, so it was _his_ name, Vergil, that was in his head for whatever reason. He cried it out loudly as he felt the man's cock hitting his cervix once again, then looked up to him and saw him smirk, just before the thrusts got harder.

Nero's hole was still all wet and sensitive from the earlier fuck. It didn't took him long before reaching his first orgasm, cum landing on his dress' underskirt, clenching around the delicious cock and stealing groans from the man.

Vergil thrusted faster, then suddenly the door was slammed open by an another white haired man.

Nero thought it was a hunter, judging by the clothes, oddly similar to Credo's, but then he heard the both of them chuckle. The 'hunter' unfastened his pants and got rid of all his clothes, then… _oh…_ he had the same cock as the man who was fucking him.

Before he could say anything, the newcomer shoved his own red cock in his mouth, fucking into it.

Nero was crying at the intrusion. He was choking, needing to breathe, but he couldn't with the dick blocking his airway.

"What took you so long, Dante ?"

"Some hunter tried to attack me, but I knocked him out and stole some of his clothes to come here"

They both chuckled as _Dante_ pulled himself out of Nero's throat, letting him breathe a little, his eyes completely unfocused. 

He quickly sheathed himself back inside his throat, leaving him a bit more room to breathe, then pressed his hand on the boy's throat to feel his own cock through it. It felt so good, so wet and tight around him. He loved it.

The men both thrusted into him with a similar rhythm, and _fuck_ , it felt so good. He managed to take control of his breathing. Who knew getting fucked in the throat would feel so good ? Definitely not Nero, but he's loving it.

Nero was moaning around Dante's cock while Vergil pounded his cunt, debatably harder than before, and his moans only made Dante thrust harder into his mouth. His eyes were rolling back in his skull, felt so good to be filled, so good he came again.

The men both chuckled, their knots starting to swell in unison. _Wait, was he gonna knot his mouth ?_ Both of them had to slow their thrusts, their cocks seemingly wanting to stay locked inside his beautiful body.

They both thrusted as hard as they could before forcing their knots one last time inside Nero, forced to grind into him and making Nero come, _again_.

The clench around Vergil's cock and the moans around Dante's bringing both of them over the edge at the same time, filling him up on both ends.

Nero was completely delighted, more cum for his hungry womb and now some in his stomach as well. At this rate, he might just become addicted to these red rockets. It was the perfect drug.

The white haired men finally pulled out when their knots let them do so, leaving the boy a whining mess.

Once he gained back some energy, he started crawling to them. _Oh, he wanted even more. So insatiable_.

His cum filled pussy was throbbing. He wanted, no, _needed_ , to be filled again. He was whining and begging for their cocks, but the men just smirked at him, until Vergil picked him up and got out of the house, Dante getting the message and ran away as he turned into a more feral form.

\----

The hunter Dante had knocked down was Credo. He had decided to go into the forest, not trusting Nero's carelessness. He needed to check up on Kyrie himself anyway.

And his instincts were right, the door was wide open. Some stuff was ransacked, but especially the bed. _Kyrie was nowhere to be found_ , and neither was Nero, for that matter.

Until he suddenly heard muffled screams from the closet. He saw the lock and broke it rather easily, discovering a tied up Kyrie. He got rid of her ropes and cloth blocking his mouth. Finally freed, she jumped in his arms, crying.

\----

The twins went for their den, where Vergil carefully put down the very tired boy on the pile of leaves and fur that served as a bed and planted a kiss in his messed up hair as he sat aside him. 

Laid on this bed, Nero rapidly fell asleep, the poor boy completely exhausted from all that had previously happened.

Vergil had noticed Dante wasn't there yet, guess he decided to look around for any threats.

Nero eventually woke up. Noticing Vergil at his side, he crawled at him and pinned him down, his waist above Vergil's.

Nero whined, his hand teased out Vergil's red rocket from its sheath, then he grabbed it and slammed his hips down on it, penetrating his already wet hole with it.

Vergil chuckled and grabbed the boy's waist, making him go up and down his cock, thrusting into him. He was loving the noises that came out from Nero's mouth. It was like a delightful song that only made him harder as he kept hitting all his sweet spots.

Dante came back from his patrol. Upon seeing the scene, his own cock quickly got hard. He immediately pushed up Nero's skirt and licked his asshole with his tongue, not even bothering to go back to a more humanoid form.

Nero was whimpering as he felt Dante's tongue penetrate his ass. It was all wet and warm and it only made him clench around Vergil's cock. It felt so weird to have something up here, but he knew what it meant, perfectly knowing what the next step was.

Dante pulled himself off the boy then immediately jumped on him and lined his cock with his virgin asshole, thrusting into him shortly afterwards, stealing a loud moan from Nero's mouth and making himself groan over the tightness.

Nero cried out at the sudden penetration, in his ass no less. The stretch was burning him, but the pain was quickly forgotten as he felt the shaft hit his prostate, only to make him moan louder and louder as his brain was clouded by pleasure, the pleasure of having two cocks hitting all his spots at the right places.

Dante humped him at the same rhythm Vergil was guiding him up and down, both groaning at the tightness the other's action caused to the boy, making him clench around their cocks.

Nero was so overwhelmed, he ended up reaching his limit, messing his skirt even more and his holes clenching hungrily around the twin's cocks.

He couldn't stand up anymore and fell on the man under him all while his ass was getting ravaged by this delicious cock that only kept going in and out harder, deeper and faster.

He couldn't think or talk anymore, his insides were so sensitive from his earlier orgasm, and it only got worse when he felt the knots starting to swell inside him.

The twins tried their best to not be slowed down by their growing knots and kept thrusting into him as hard as they could, getting closer to their release.

Vergil bit down on Nero's neck as he felt his knot getting too big to allow proper thrusts and slammed him back down one last time before grinding into him.

Dante was facing the same struggle, his knot eventually locking him into the boy's ass, forced to just hump and grind into him.

Nero whined as he came a second time over the knots forcing their way into him, making his walls clench even harder on the twin's cocks, trying to pull them even deeper, hungry for their cum.

The clenches pushed the twins over the edge, feeding the boy's holes with their seed, bloating him.

_"Good boy~"_ Vergil purred in Nero's ear, grinning when he heard him whimper at his words.

When their knots eventually deflated, they pulled themselves out, blobs of semen coming out from the boy's abused holes. Dante took on his humanoid form and sat himself aside, admiring the view.

Vergil carefully picked Nero up and wrapped him in his arms, cooing soft things in his ear as he pressed kisses on his temple while he recovered from his orgasms.

Nero was completely dazed, but there was one thing he was sure of, those red rockets were far too good and addicting. He loved them, loved getting rawed by them and being filled up by them, loved this new life that only had just started.

Nero eventually became the twins' fucktoy, always crawling back on their cocks whenever he's back on his feet after getting rawed, at Vergil's and Dante's delight, who were always down to fill the boy's needs and holes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my bromie for the beta stuff :3
> 
> I honestly surprised myself with this fic, back then I would barely be able to write over 1k words 
> 
> I also surprised myself for NOT writing daddy kink with vernero, but it would have felt out of place
> 
> Edit: Holy shit look at [this fanart by @aoi0608 on twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/aoi0608/status/1247201119505240064?s=19), when I saw it I was so so sooo happy ToT


End file.
